Unique
by Flower princess11
Summary: A senior student at Casper High reflects on what it's like living in a town that gets frequently haunted by ghosts and has it's own super hero, as well as an encounter with a strange underclassman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 _ **Unique**_

It was an average Friday morning in the town known as Amity Park. The weather was warm and many teenagers were happy that in just a few hours at most, it will be the weekend again, their two days of freedom from school, some more excited than others too, it seems In a large, beautifully decorated home in this town, a teenage girl was all a buzz for her own reasons.

This girl is a 17 year old senior, a member of the prom committee, a member of the senior volleyball team and she's just a few months away from turning 18, finishing high school and heading off to college and starting the real party known as life. However, today, she and her friends are heading to a party at her friend Rick's and she could hardly wait since his parents added a sweet new hot tub to his place and she is dying to try it out.

"Now let's see...Should I go platinum or rose gold..."The girl said as she looked at her jewelry and tried to see which direction she would go today.

"Michelle honey...have you gotten dressed yet?..." A Hispanic voice called after a knock was heard on the door..

The seventeen year old girl sighed and rolled her eyes at that.

"Yes, almost mom...I'm putting on some jewelry is all...'The girl, identified as Michelle, answered in an annoyed tone.

"Well hurry up, it's already 7:30..."The mother's voice replied.

The girl sighed and decided to go with platinum for today and went to go downstairs for breakfast.

This girl is known as Michelle Lynne Clarke, she is a 17 year old senior at Casper High and she has lived in Amity Park since her dad moved her during freshman year. She is tall, she has short brown hair in a pixie cut, and she also has some red high lights on her bangs. She is half-Hispanic since her mom is Hispanic and her dad is Caucasian. She has green eyes, lightly tanned skin and a beauty mark under her right eye, triple piercings in her ears, as well as a slender, beautiful young figure. She is very pretty, considered to be one of the prettiest girls at school, with only the younger Paulina beating her out but she honestly didn't care.

It's not like it's any competition really, she's content and proud of her looks and the fact that way more than enough boys at school find her hot is enough to have her be happy. Overall, she is beautiful and she is the kind of person who eats, breaths and sleeps good self esteem, which is another reason why she is part of the senior A-Listers clique, which consist of the most popular senior students.

 _"Okay, Rick's party is at 7:00pm, and I have my bikini safe in my purse, so no trouble..."_ Michelle thought as she made it down stairs and saw her family gathering for breakfast.

Michelle Lynne Clarke has a family no different than any other. She has a mom, a dad and two older brothers that are away at college and a younger brother and sister that are twins and are currently fighting over the prize in the cereal box once again.

"Hand it over Molly, it's mine..."The twin boy shouted.

"No! It's mine Max! You had the last one yesterday...'Molly shouted.

"But this one has temporary tattoo's on it, and you don't even like those..."Max shouted.

"I don't care...they are mine!..."Molly shouted.

"Knock it off squirts,it's Molly's turn, so hands off...'Michelle said as she snatched the box away and handed the prize to her little sister.

"YAY!...'Molly shouted happily while Max muttered angrily.

"Good morning Michelle.."Mom said.

"Morning baby...'Dad said.

"Hey...'Michelle said as she got some cereal for her breakfast.

Yep, this is her family right here, with the exceptions of her brothers Mark and Martin, who are currently at State University as they speak.

Michelle's mother is name Carmen Clarke and her dad is Kevin Clarke, a middle aged couple of real estate workers. Her dad is a broker and her mom is one of the best agents in her company, so it's no mistake that they could afford a nice house like theirs. Her mom had dark brown hair, brown eyes and she is slender and she is wearing a white business shirt and black skirt combo, with black heels. Her dad on the other hand, was wearing a dark blue business suit with a tie, with blonde hair, green eyes and a mustache and beard combo. Her younger siblings both had brown hair and green eyes like her, they are 8 years old and they always seem to be fighting each other over toys or who gets to go first doing whatever.

"Mommy, Max is trying to take my tattoo's?!...'Molly shouted.

 _ **"AM NOT!**_..."Max yelled.

 _"Kids...'_ Michelle thought in amusement as she to ignore them and focus on her breakfast.

"Anyway Michelle, any plans for this afternoon?...Kevin asked his daughter.

"I'm going over to Rick's house, his parents added this sweet new hot tub and I am dying to try it out...'Michelle said, not exactly lying but not telling the whole truth.

"Alright sweetheart, but remember to be home for your curfew...'Dad said and Michelle nodded.

"Oh Michelle, you better get going, it's almost 7:30...'Mom said as she pointed to the clock.

Michelle, realizing that she is right and not wanting to risk getting detention and missing out on her party, ate the rest of her cereal quickly, grabbed her car keys, books bags and said good bye to her parents and siblings and she was on her way to school.

To Casper High to be more precise.

* * *

Michelle had hopped into her car, a cherry red convertible and began driving through town ,enjoying having the top down and the breeze in her hair as she listened to the radio, which is blasting a Dumpty Humpty song, her favorite band.

" _Na na na na na.._.'She sang the chorus of the song along, enjoying the rhythm.

She then paused when she made it to a red right and saw that there was about 5 cars ahead of her too.

"Man, I hope this is quick...I don't want to be late...'Michelle said as she tried to wait and hope this would be quick.

However she suddenly heard static on her car radio and then an announcement.

" _This is the ghost emergency broadcast bulletin, a giant ghost eel has been spotted down town and all citizens are advice to exercise caution and evacuate the area until further notice..._ "The radio said.

Michelle sighed. She is very certain that she must live in the only town in the whole world who gets broadcasts like this, and they happen to be **_REAL._**

The light then changed and Michelle knew that she is about 2 blocks from school from here, so she continued to drive until she made it to the school parking lot and came out. However, she suddenly heard people screaming and she looked up to see and giant, green eel floating around the school, just like the report said.

 _ **"AH!.**_..'Michelle screamed as she ran behind a nearby tree for safety as she watched the eel start scaring people, and start destroying some of the cars in the parking lot.

 _"Please don't let it wreck my baby...Dad's still paying her off..._ "Michelle thought in worry for her car.

She looked around and decided to make a break for it and run out of the parking lot, however, she suddenly heard a loud roar and saw the eel flying in her diection but before she could even scream, Michelle suddenly felt something pull her away from it's path before it could collide with her.

"Huh?..Michelle said as she soon realized she was in the air and in someone's arms, in the arms of Danny Phantom to be more precise.

"Are you okay?...'The ghost boy asked in concern.

Michelle blinked until she realized what happened. The ghost kid _saved_ her life before she got hurt. Normally she was neutral on the whole Danny Phantom thing but right now, she is leaning on the pro side of the argument.

"I'm fine...thanks to you Ghost Boy...'Michelle said as she kissed him on the cheek as her way of showing her gratitude, making the ghost boy blush.

 _"Ghosts can blush?…_ "Michelle thought as he landed her safely inside the school.

"Stay safe, I got to deal with slimy...'The ghost boy said before he went to rejoin the battle.

Michelle looked from the window and saw the ghost boy blasting that thing until he eventually managed to make it disappear inside what looked to be a metal containment device he had.

"Cool...'Michelle whispered as she had witness the whole fight.

She also noticed that despite some cars getting wrecked, her convertible had been miraculously spared, which made her in an even better mood. She still couldn't believe she had an encounter with the elusive ghost boy, who pretty much everyone is Casper High either totally loved or totally wanted to be like.

'Michelle, did I really just see you in Danny Phantom's arms?..." Kate, one of her classmates ran to her in excitement, and the other people in the hall heard and wanted to know.

"Yeah, he saved me from that gross eel thing..."Michelle answered.

"So cool..."Kate said.

"Yeah, he is cool..."Michelle admitted as she thought about her encounter and just let it in stride.

Sure, ghosts can be dangerous but it is pretty cool to live in a town with it's own superhero...especially one as _cute_ as Danny Phantom.

As the senior girl went to grab her items from her locker and walk to her class, as she turned to see the clock to see she had about 2 minutes to get back to class, somebody had accidentally tripped over her foot and was now on the ground.

"Oh man, are you okay?..."Michelle asked in concern as she saw the boy on the ground.

"I-Im fine...'The boy said as Michelle helped him up.

Michelle saw that this guy isn't a senior, he's an under classman with spiky black hair, sky blue eyes and he was wearing a white and red shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. Despite being younger and a little lanky, he's pretty cute, even if he wasn't exactly jock ripped.

'Sorry about that, I didn't see you there...'Michelle apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I should have watched my step...The boy said with a chuckle.

'What's got you in a hurry?...'Michelle asked him.

"Homeroom with Mr. Lancer, if I am late...let's just say I don't even want to talk about it..."The boy said.

"Yeah, been there...it's like the older he gets, the crabbier he gets too..."Michelle said, making the boy chuckle.

"I can see that...Oh well...at least it's Friday and I only have to suffer for a few more hours before he goes back to his cave for 2 days of hibernation...'The boy joked.

Michelle laughed. That was actually pretty funny and she doesn't laugh unless a guy actually succeeds in making her do so...

However before she could ask his name, they both heard something they wished they didn't yet...

 ** _RRRRIIIINNNGGGG_**

The two suddenly heard the warning bell ring and the flinched, knowing that this means.

"Oh man, I'm going to be late..."The said in union as they both ran to their respective classes and Michelle managed to avoid being late by one second. She also noticed that her teacher Mr. Parker hasn't arrived yet, so she got lucky.

The tall brunet girl then went to take her seat, right between her friends Rick and Kate.

"Yo Michelle, where had you been?...'Rick asked.

"Hey Rick, well...my morning started normal until a ghost eel nearly tried to eat me I think..." Michelle said.

"Are you hurt?..." He asked in concern.

"No, I'm safe thanks to that ghost kid Danny Phantom...'Michelle said.

"You mean that _freaky_ ghost boy...you actually saw him..."Rick said and Michelle frowned at the way he called him.

Honestly, she didn't think Danny Phantom is freaky...Sure, he's not like the rest of them but that isn't a bad thing and to be honest, Michelle didn't believe what the adults said that he is trouble either. If Danny Phantom was so bad, why would be bother to save her from that giant eel ghost?

So no, he's not bad and he's not freaky either...he's just different but in a good way...

"I wouldn't say that he is freaky...more like.. _.unique..."_ Michelle said, earning a weird look from her classmate as the teacher arrived to start with their lesson.

 ** _-The End_**

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	2. Author Note

For those who are interested in seeing what Michelle looks like, go to Amethyst Ocean commission page on Deviantart . There you can find both a drawing and bio on Michelle Lynne Clarke.

Enjoy~


End file.
